


Вторая любовь

by Mari_Anna



Category: Firefly
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у Инары в жизни есть две страсти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вторая любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013 для команды Firefly

Инаре двенадцать, и она страстно влюблена в свою родную планету. Синон прекрасен в любое время года — с его мягким климатом и бурной природой, с уходящими в облака горами и океанами прозрачной воды, в которых дно можно рассмотреть даже на глубине в тридцать метров. Инара путешествует по планете с семьей, и каждый уголок этого мира очаровывает ее по-своему.  
  
Инаре пятнадцать, и ей нравится учиться. Необыкновенная школа для очень красивой и талантливой девочки. Инара хочет знать как можно больше, она впитывает знания как губка: правила поведения за столом, основные законы и обычаи всех планет, умение правильно двигаться и говорить ровно столько, сколько надо, и тогда, когда надо.  
Инара хорошо целуется, умеет возбуждать желание благовониями, эфирными маслами и нарядами. Она учится очаровывать без слов и смущаться в ответ на комплименты.  
Инара уже настоящая красавица, ей пророчат долгую красивую и безбедную жизнь.  
  
Инаре двадцать, и у нее расписанная заранее, размеренная жизнь. Ей все еще нравится узнавать новое — настоящая компаньонка все время чему-то учится. А самое важное можно понять только самой, никакие учителя в этом не помогут.  
Теперь Инара умеет молчать и оценивать человека еще до первого сказанного слова. Благовония становятся лишь фоном для нее, данью профессии. Инара умеет возбуждать одним взглядом и движением. Не только возбуждать: обольщать и влюблять.  
Инара с легкостью предугадывает желания клиентов и знает, когда нужна забота и ласка, а когда надо быть госпожой с властным огнем в глазах. Она знает, что пресытившиеся, некорректные до грубости мужчины, считающие, что их уже ничем не удивишь, становятся шелковыми и смотрят влюбленными глазами, когда она добавляет к обычным ласкам быстрое проникновение вглубь — всего лишь одним пальцем — и легкое давление, как раз там, где надо.  
Инара любит секс, при ее профессии по-другому нельзя, но большинство мужчин уверены, что девушке достаточно нескольких минут предварительных ласк. Маршрут может меняться, но в итоге руки все равно оказываются между ног. Мужчинам всегда приятно, когда их хотят, и наткнувшись пальцами на горячее и влажное, они расплываются в улыбке, как будто уже выиграли главный приз. Обычно после этого прелюдия заканчивается, а потом уже кто во что горазд. Какой бы ни была поза — смысл не меняется: притереться как можно ближе, войти как можно глубже, утвердить свое право и слиться в удовольствии.  
Провожая очередного клиента, Инара уверена, что он придет к ней вновь.  
  
Инаре двадцать три, и в ее жизни чего-то не хватает. У нее есть подруги и поддержка. Цель, поставленная еще подростком, — стать старшей в собственном доме — почти достигнута.  
Никто вокруг не замечает, но огню, что горит в ней, недостает кислорода. Инара боится проснуться однажды утром с одним лишь пеплом внутри. Продолжать жить, работать, но перестать удивляться, любить и просто чувствовать. Инара ищет способ выбраться из трясины, в которой увязла.  
  
Инаре двадцать пять, и она вновь влюблена. Перед ней стоит загадка в коричневом плаще и с кобурой на поясе. Она видит военную повадку и отсутствие денег, но не может разгадать этого человека, даже когда он заговаривает. Это только добавляет ему таинственности.  
Инара разглядывает шаттл, разговаривает со сдающим его капитаном и понимает, что снова пропала. В прошлый раз это были захватывающие дыхание высоты гор и раскинувшиеся, насколько хватало взгляда, синие воды океанов. Теперь это небольшое грузовое судно «Серенити» и его загадочный капитан. Она думает, что покинуть этот корабль будет намного труднее, чем улететь с Синона.  
Инара даже не догадывается — насколько.


End file.
